<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just to remember the view by Huzuzu470</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370508">just to remember the view</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzuzu470/pseuds/Huzuzu470'>Huzuzu470</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the margins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzuzu470/pseuds/Huzuzu470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a stubborn old man," he spits back. Curls a knee up to his chest and dips his nose into the hem of his shirt collar, muttering. "More damn important than your <em>legs</em>."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the margins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just to remember the view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin sits on the edge of the wall. His pack is settled against the chair in his office, ready for the expedition tomorrow, and he knows he should be asleep, should be out of his gear, should be resting his body for the hell that is to come in the next hours — but instead he sits and stares out into land that once belonged to mankind, only five short years ago. It's nearly impossible to maneuver with only one hook. He figures the extra practice he'd gotten in getting up here may well come in handy either way, if push comes to shove outside the walls and he's forced to defend himself.</p><p>There's a <em>whoosh</em> as another figure lands up next to him, gliding in from the dark.</p><p>"I spent all night looking for you," the voice says, clearly ticked off. "Thought you might just be taking the longest shit ever, but the bathrooms were empty."</p><p>"Levi." Erwin smiles. Another muffled sound as Levi's boots clack over the stones, dropping to sit next to him. "I couldn't sleep."</p><p>He doesn't explain why he'd sought him out, chooses instead to grace Erwin with a more silent presence. Erwin isn't one to pry. If it were official matters, he thinks — but no, it wouldn't be. Mike had seen him leave, had dipped his head in acknowledgement when Erwin walked out of the door of the military barracks in full gear. Word would have caught up with him by now. This is something different, something for Levi, and Levi alone.</p><p>There's a beat, and Erwin sighs. "You still want me to stay behind," he guesses.</p><p>The frown that creases Levi's brow confirms his suspicions. For all his skill, Levi has never learned to conceal his emotions, when it came to Erwin, and Erwin has never asked him to. The two of them stare out into the darkness again, wordless.</p><p>"You're a stubborn old man," he spits back. Curls a knee up to his chest and dips his nose into the hem of his shirt collar, muttering. "More damn important than your <em>legs</em>."</p><p>Erwin ignores the insult. Levi's right, after all. He is stubborn. As for old, Levi himself woke him just yesterday by plucking the grey hairs from his head while Erwin had been asleep. It's a small achievement, a crown to bear amongst the youthful corpses of his peers.</p><p>"Where will you go, when this is all over?" he asks instead, choosing to shift the focus away from himself.</p><p>There's not a second left hanging, not a single moment of hesitation in the answer.</p><p>"I'd come find you," Levi says simply.</p><p>For a moment, they stay there, the stars glimmering above, Erwin's silent resolve only matched in degree by Levi's contempt with it. He feels the smaller hand creep in, tangle against his fingers lightly, and wonders if they have the same definition of what <em>over</em> means. But there's no falseness to the statement; the warmth of his skin against Erwin's is proof enough that Levi would follow him to the ends of the earth.</p><p>"I supposed I'll have to hold you to that tomorrow, then," Erwin says, squeezing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/5q5autRy7RU">you ever just... found a thing that inspired you for no good reason?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>